Paraguas
by sonrais777
Summary: Hay objetos que significan mucho para algunos, y para Bridgette ese paraguas roto era irremplazable.


**Hola a todos! Hoy traigo algo tierno de esta pareja, y es que nadie me quita la escena del paraguas! Eso fue perfecto! XD Y debería haber más escenas así. Y bueno sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Paraguas.

Capítulo único.

Llovía a cantaros, en las noticias decían que mañana las escuelas estarían cerradas por las lluvias y por seguridad nadie saliese de su casa ni se acerque al Sena. Bridgette parecía preocupada en cambios sus gemelos de seis años gritaron de júbilo al saber que no habría clases al siguiente día, Maximilian y Alexander eran casi dos copias idénticas de Félix aunque los niños heredaron el color de ojos de Bridgette. Bridgette entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la casa y fue a donde Félix que doblaba su paraguas.

-Me alegro que llegaras. Estaba tan preocupada...- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello húmedo.

-Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta cuando el agua me atrapó. Tuve que transformarme para evitar algunas calles inundadas pero me alegra haber llegado.- en ese momento Plagg sale molesto y sacudiéndose el agua.

-Te hubieses quedado en la mansión mira como vengo, mis pobres bigotes.- Bridgette sonrió al kwami.

-Hay bollitos de queso en la cocina. Son todos tuyos.- Plagg abraza la mejilla de Bridgette.

-Eres purrfecta.

-Plagg. Vete a comer.- siseó Félix que empezó a guardar su abrigo y paraguas en el armario de entrada cuando algo llamó su atención. Plagg se fue y los gritos de sus hijos se hicieron presentes.

-¡Papi llegaste!

-¡Llegaste bien papi!- Félix acarició la cabeza de sus hijos y luego vio a Bridgette.

-Bridgette hay que tirar algunas cosas. Mira esto, este paraguas esta doblado de una esquina, no sirve.- sacó un viejo paraguas negro, sus hijos lo miraron curiosos, al verlo Bridgette grita y se lo arrebata de las manos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Este es mi tesoro!- Félix la miro confundido al igual que sus hijos.

-¿Por qué es importante mami?

-¿Si por qué?

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese viejo paraguas?- preguntó Félix de brazos cruzados, Bridgette abre el paraguas, estaba de un lado hundido pero aun así ella sonrió y se lo puso sobre el hombro.

-¿No te acuerdas Félix? Este paraguas ha estado en grandes momentos de nuestras vidas.

-¿En serio mami?- preguntó uno de los gemelos y ella asintió.

-Este paraguas me lo prestó la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas Félix?

-Cómo olvidarlo.

El primer día de clases, Bridgette se había ilusionado por empezar con el pie derecho el nuevo ciclo escolar y después sufrió una desilusión del chico nuevo. Pero claro, ¿qué podía esperar de un amigo de Claudia? Estaba lloviendo a mares y Claudia había rasgado su preciado paraguas rojo. Eso la ponía triste puesto que había sido regalo de su tío por su mala suerte de empaparse. Suspiró, no quería mojarse aunque la cafetería estuviese cruzando la calle. De repente escucha unos pasos, al voltear se encuentra con unos ojos azul grisáceo y desvía la mirada rápidamente. El rubio suspira y ve su limosina lista. Extendió su paraguas, dio unos pasos y entonces se detiene.

-Solo para que sepas yo no fui quien pegó la goma de mascar en tu asiento, solo quería quitarla.- ella le miró al fin.- Es mi primera vez en una escuela, todo es nuevo, tampoco tengo amigos además de Claudia.- le extendió el paraguas.- Y perdón por lo de tu paraguas.- ella le miró, no sabía qué decir pero tomó el paraguas, y antes de decir algo la sombrilla se cerró sobre ella y Félix por primera vez en mucho tiempo rió por culpa de esa chica que pensó que esa risa era hermosa. Ella también rió recordando ese momento para siempre en su corazón.

Bridgette suspiró enamorada.

-También me diste mi primer beso bajo este paraguas en una lluvia como esta, y me propusiste matrimonio cuando estaba nevando y yo sostenía este mismo paraguas.

-O sea que papá te conquistó con un paraguas.

-Te salió barata papá.

-¡Niños!- les reprendió sonrojada. Félix se acercó y aun con el paraguas abierto lo tomó para revisarlo con una leve sonrisa.

-Voy a mandarlo a arreglar esta semana.- Bridgette le miró y Félix puso el paraguas encima de ellos como si los protegiera de algo.- Que recuerdos, ¿no crees princesa?

-Y todavía queda uno más que formar bajo este paraguas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- entonces la vio poner sus manos en su vientre y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Estoy embarazada.- los ojos de Félix se iluminaron y con su mano libre acarició el rostro de su amada Bridgette.

-Te amo.

-Félix...- iban a besarse pero los gemelos los interrumpen en una expresión de asco conjunta.

-¡No frente nuestro!

-¡Qué asco!- ambos padres rieron y Félix antepuso el paraguas frente a sus hijos besando a su amada esposa con todo el amor que podía expresar rememorando cada recuerdo valioso con ese viejo e irremplazable paraguas.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, dejen review y nada de tomatazos XD Aunque acepto una imagen de Nathaniel y de ambos Chat Noir XD Y bueno, sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
